


hero

by evileyesandthunderthighs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evileyesandthunderthighs/pseuds/evileyesandthunderthighs





	hero

Stiles knew a lot of things he wished he didn’t. He knew the sound someone’s body made when it had been clawed in half. He knew the number of times a beautiful girl would put up with an asshole before moving on. He knew the names of the things that lurked in the night, and he knew that often enough they weren’t the bad guys. Stiles knew the exact distance Scott could track his scent before losing it, which is why he knew for a fact that he had lost all hope about two miles back. Stiles thought of the many things he knew as he sat in the small cellar his kidnappers had thrown him in, and he began to wish he’d spent less time on Wikipedia and more time learning how to properly escape the clutches of evil-doers. Hell, he didn’t even know who’d grabbed him or why; he’d just been shoved into a van and had a bag thrown over his head earlier in the day and any of his protests were met with punches to the gut. Eventually someone handcuffed him to a rusty pipe in a small, musty basement with no likely way of escape. He’d already started to wonder how many people would attend his funeral when he heard an angry, inhuman, growl upstairs followed by very human screaming. Stiles had never been so relieved to hear a bloodthirsty monster before in his life. “Scott I’m down here!” he yelled, hoping he would be heard amidst the commotion upstairs. But as he said it Stiles realized that it wasn’t Scott at all. Stiles knew how Scott sounded while he fought, and although that was definitely was a werewolf it wasn’t his best friend. The sound of fighting upstairs suddenly died out, and the door to the basement swung open as his hero came down the stairs to stand before him, covered in quite a lot of other peoples blood.  
“Derek?”


End file.
